Ander's Sister
by Whosthatmysterygirl
Summary: When Ander's sister Dani comes to stay with the boys for a weekend, Blake and Adam find her VERY attractive but who will she choose and what will her brother think? It does get a bit sexual though so don't read it if you don't want to!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one...Adam,Anders and Blake were having dinner(pizza and beer) when they heard their doorbell surprised them because the door was always left open for their friends to walk in and three of them went to the door to see who it was a pretty girl with long blonde hair,skinny jeans and a belly top showing her pierced stomach and butterfly tattoo.

_Anders-"What the fuck?" _

_Dani-Hey bro,that's a nice reaction.(gives him a hug)_

_Blake-dude is that your sister?_

_Adam-dude you never said you had a hot sister(goes to shake her hand)_

_Anders-(breaks their handshake) No she's off-limits! Dani what are you doing here anyway?_

_Dani-mom and dad are anyway for the weekend and I'm not trusted to stay home alone after last time.._

_Adam-what happened last time?wait how old are you?_

_Dani-house party got out of control,police were called..Im almost 18._

_Blake-Oh thank god,(to Adam) Shes legal._

_Anders-no she's still off limits..ok well you can stay in my room I guess and Ill take the couch._

_Adam-you can stay in my room,I'll stay in my room too(winks)_

_Dani(giggles) and you are?_

Anders-Adam and Blake..their off limits.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that evening..(Adam's perspective)...

Oh my god Dani might actually be the hottest girl I've ever seen and I think she wants evening when Anders went out on neighbourhood patrol we were watching the game on tv and she came in wearing JUST a towel after having a shower soaking wet and sat on the couch beside me and Blake and asked for a beer.(she drinks beer!)I knew I didnt have much time because when Anders came back she'd be "off limits" Blake had a great idea.

_Blake-sooo Dani..I think we should all get to know each other and the best way to do that is play 'I have never',you in?_

_Dani-hell yeah! bring out the shot glasses!_

Ok this chick is seriously cool right?I just had to make sure Blake didnt have a chance..

_Me-"I have never fallin asleep in my own puke"_

I know it was a low move,but Blake gets lots of girls! I think they like his hair or something..anyway he took a shot and Dani said "ewww" ,just the reaction I wanted!Then he gave me a look that meant 'its on now bitch!'

_Blake-I have never kissed someone of the same sex_

Shit!But Dani drank aswel?!

_Me-I was really drunk and thought he was a chick..whats your excuse?_

_Dani-(shrugged) she was hot._

Oh my god I think I love her!She gave me a really cute smile when she saw how shocked I was.

_Dani-ok my turn,I have never had sex._

Whaaaat?! Blake actually spit out his drink in of us took shots.

_Blake -ok so now you have to explain cause I cant believe that_

_Dani- ok well I live in a really small town and everyone knows everyone and theres no interesting guys thats why I kissed a girl(she laughed)_

Anders walked in before we could react.

_Anders-ok guys Im gonna put you out of your misery now,and then Dani go put some clothes on...I have never been attracted to anyone in this room._

I wasnt surprised when Blake drank,he wasnt surprised when I drank,but we were all shocked when Dani drank!And then she stood up,kissed Anders on the cheak and said she was gonna go get all stared at her when she was leaving the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Blake's perspective...

Ok so it HAS to be me right?Chicks love my hair,and Adams ..well short?Sure he's adorable,I mean he just makes you wanna hug him and look after him,but hes not the kinda guy whos attractive?Well Im not gay so I dont know but Im defiently more of a man,and thats what girls want?We were all getting really drunk now,and we knew it was only a matter of time before Anders passed out,and either me or Adam got brave enough to try had gotten dressed,but she wasnt wearing had a tight pink strap top and hello kitty were VERY wouldnt let us play strip polker so I dont know if shes wearing anything under them...Yes!ANDERS PASSED OUT! Let the games begin..

_Me-so Dani ,what do you think of my mop?_

_Dani-Oh I love it!Its crazy(she started playing with it)_

I looked at Adam and smiled,I was so in there!But then he started flexing,I didnt think that would work but then I saw she was looking,and biting her lip!Thats it my shirt was coming off!No girl can resist my awesome v-line!By the time the shirt was over my head they were already making out!

_Me-"Dude Anders is so gonna kill you when he wakes up"_

But I was actually kinda happy for him!Im glad my little dude managed to pull a hottie,and theres plently more fish in the sea I guess.


	4. Chapter 4

Dani's perspective..

Okay so I got kinda drunk last night and Adam is possibly the hottest person I have ever seen in my entire life and when he started flexing and looking at me I couldnt help myself..I litterely jumped on him and he got into it straight away!We were kissing for ages,me sitting with my legs wrapped aroung him and my hands playing with his hair,and his hands going up and down my didnt even notice when Blake left!Feel kinda bad about that,hope hes not offended!Suddenly Adam pulled back..

_Me-whats wrong?_

_Adam-I just remembered your brothers passed out on the couch and you're "off limits".._

_Me-oh shit yeah!hes gonna kill me..(started to get off him)_

Adam-(pulled me back on,and pushs himself closer to me) he doesnt have to know babe,lets go to my room

I probably should have said no,I mean Anders really will kill me if he finds out..but I couldnt say no the way Adam was looking at me.I kissed him quickly on the lips "lead the way"


	5. Chapter 5

Adam's perspective..

So I carried Dani to my room,lucky shes so light because I was really drunk at this stage!I put her down on my bed,still not believing this was happening..She pulled me on top of her and we started kissing again,she was feeling my arms and pulling at my shirt,she really wanted me!Well the feeling was defiently mutual..I ran my hands up and down the shape of her body and kissed her kneck,I saw her looking up at me,lust in her eyes.I couldnt wait anymore,I pulled off her top exposing her perfect chest and then quickly pulled off my own along with my trousers.I lay her down on her back and started to pull down her shorts,seeing a really sexy tattoo and pink lacy tong.I pressed myself against her body,feeling the heat between us,but she looked suddenly nervous?shit thats right,shes a virgin!

_Me-em are you ok with this? if you want me to stop.._

_Dani(pausing for a minuet) no..dont stop.I really want you_

I pulled down her tong slowly,while kissing her thighs,she moaned.I cant believe I was gonna have sex with Anders sister..oh well there was no way I was changing my mind!

_Me-are you ready?_

_Dani-I think so.._

I kissed her softly on her mouth and started to enter immidietly put her hands on my shoulders,squezzing hard.I pushed in as gently as I could and her grip tightened as she moaned loudly.

_Me-its ok,ill go easy_

She smiled up at me,but I could tell she was still in a lot of pain..Anders really would kill me if he knew I was de-virgining his little if reading my mind,she wrapped her legs tighter around my waste

_Dani-dont stop Adam_

I could hear the longing in her voice..fuck it!I started to move in and out while she continued to moan and squezz my shoulders and was really tight so it must have been hurting her a lot,I was really careful to remember not to start going too hard or fast,even though it was really tempting!She finally started to relax into it and look like she enjoying it,softly saying my name,and pushing herself up to meet my I finally came,she held on to me tightly and I collasped on top off her,then rolled over to lie beside her pulling her in to lie on my of us were still breathing heavily.

_Dani-wow!_

_Me-are you ok?_

_Dani-im fine,thanks for being so nice.._

I pulled her in for a long kiss,hugging her body tightly against wasnt about sex anymore,I really liked her.


	6. Chapter 6

Ander's perspective-I woke up and was immidiatly worried.I went to check my room first,Dani wasnt there! Checked Blakes next,he was snoring loudly,but he was defiently alone!Adam was the only one left..When I opened the door I saw both of them asleep in his bed,his arm around her and her head on his chest.

_Me-WHAT THE FUCK!?_

They woke up straight away and Dani hid herself in the sheets.

_Adam-dude im sorry,let me explain_

_Me-you fucked my sister Adam!_

_Dani-Anders it wasnt like that! I wanted him to,he was really nice to me._

_Me-well of course he was nice to you,he wanted to fuck you!_

_Adam-dude seriously,thats not how it is,I really like her_

They had only known each other one day,how was that even possible?But I saw how he had his arm infront of her,protecting her,and how she clung to his chest,so I decided maybe I should just leave it for now

_Me-whatever just get dressed_

I left then,still really disturbed at the thought of my baby sister having sex.I wish it hadnt been with Adam..Its all just too weird.


End file.
